Trouble On The Express Way
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When the villains try a late-night attack, it's up to Rachel and Jamie with their dragon partners to stop them.


**My muse has totally gone crazy the past week, bouncing back and forth from Ben 10, to Danny Phantom, to Skylanders. It's a wonder my head hasn't exploded from all the ideas that my muse has been bombarding my head with. LOL!**

 **Anyway, here's another Skylanders story I thought y'all would like. Enjoy!**

 **I only own Rachel. Jamie belongs to pokemonsora01 and Skylanders Trap Team belongs to Activision.**

* * *

 **Trouble On The Express Way**

Rachel and Jamie were sound asleep in the largest living room at Skylanders Academy. Both had gone through a rather rough day at school as Jamie had been attacked by a bully, but the teacher had interfered before Jamie had gotten seriously hurt, but the boy still had a bruised face that Enigma and Mags had at once taken care of and Rachel had been bothered by her ex-boyfriend and he had slapped her in the face. Magna Charge had let her cry on his shoulder and Blades had stayed by her side until she had fallen asleep and they didn't have the hearts to move her from the couch and so had let her sleep there. While Magna Charge had gotten a blanket, Blades had gently nudged a pillow under Rachel's head. Enigma had come in then with a sleepy Jamie and placed him near his cousin on the couch, which was large enough for two Giant Skylanders and the three fell asleep on the other comfy couches in the room.

It was very late that evening. One o'clock in the morning to be exact when Blackout came in quietly, spotting the two Portal Masters. He didn't want to wake them up at this hour, but they were the only two in Skylands right now. Deciding to wake Blades, he gently nudged his brother awake, who looked at him. "What is it, Blacky?" he asked as he stretched. "It's late."

"I know," said the dream dragon. "But there's trouble. Wake up Rachel. I'll wake up Jamie."

The two humans were soon awake, rubbing their eyes. "Guys," Rachel groaned in a low voice. "Why are you waking us up so early?"

"Sorry, Rachel," said Blackout. "But Master Eon needs to see both of you immediately. There's something wrong at the Mystery Gate."

Hearing that, both Rachel and Jamie instantly got up and headed out, being quiet so they wouldn't awaken Enigma and Magna Charge. They and their dragon partners soon made it to the Main Hall where Master Eon was. He turned to them. "I'm so sorry, Portal Masters," he said. "But there is trouble that can't wait."

"What's wrong?" said Jamie. "Blackout said there's trouble with the Mystery Gate."

"Yes," said the guardian of Skylands. "Masker Mind and Grave Clobber, along with the Golden Queen and Chef Pepper Jack, have not only escaped, but they've put an implosion device on the Nightmare Express."

"They're going to blow up that realm!" Jamie exclaimed.

"Not only that, but the explosion would also destroy the other three realms too."

Rachel gasped. "It would destroy the Mirror of Mystery, Sunscraper Spire, and the Midnight Museum?" she asked. "Knight Light's home would be gone forever! Along with Knightmare's home and the peaceful trolls would be wiped out too!"

"Yes," said Master Eon gravely. "You two must go now with Blackout and Blades and get that device off the Nightmare Express."

"How much time do we have?" asked Jamie.

"Barely an hour," said the guardian. "You both must hurry."

Nodding, the two cousins quickly climbed up on their partners' backs and held on as they flew toward the Mystery Gate and all four noticed the pole that had the Nightmare Express at the top was glowing red. Rachel and Jamie looked gravely at each other and the older girl pointed to her pocket. "I have an Earth trap and a Fire trap," she said.

"I've got another Earth trap and an Undead trap," he said and then shuddered. "I hate Masker Mind. He's totally creepy."

"You said it," Rachel said. "I'm more scared of him than Kaos."

Jamie nodded as their partners flapped their wings a bit harder as they flew into the portal, arriving at the realm, but it was dark, as it was still nighttime. "This isn't going to be easy," said Blades.

"We'll have to look carefully," said Blackout.

They looked for a bit until Rachel spotted something blue moving slowly down below. "I think I see Grave Clobber," she whispered to Blades.

"I see Chef Pepper Jack down there too," Jamie whispered to them.

"What should we do?" asked Blades.

Rachel glanced down to see the villains didn't see them up there. "We can use the element of surprise," she whispered. "Blackout, stretch your wings out as far as you can and attack those villains. Blades, you can drop your Instant Swirl Shards attack on them. Both those attacks if done rapidly should trap all four villains at once."

Blackout nodded. "Good idea," he said.

They flew over the villains and were about to unleash their attacks when Masker Mind suddenly spotted them. "We got trouble!" he cried out.

The two dragons unleashed their attacks while their partners hung on until suddenly Masker Mind attacked Rachel. "Rachel!" Blades and Jamie cried out as the mind-controlling villain tried to control her, but she was fighting him.

"Don't give in, Rach!" said Blades as he unleashed another cyclone full of shards and Blackout whipped the villains with his wings. Jamie hung on, using the blade shards that Blades had given him to throw at the villains. He then aimed on at Masker Mind, hitting the creep hard enough to break his concentration on Rachel, who gasped as she felt his attack stop on her and then she glared at the creep.

"You are so dead," she growled and lashed her right leg out in a karate kick that knocked Masker Mind out of the sky and to the ground. Jamie and Blackout were dodging spicy peppers from the evil chef and Blades gave Rachel some shards and she threw them expertly like darts, hitting the explosive peppers without missing a beat and when they hit the ground, the peppers of course erupted into fiery circles, which burned Grave Clobber and Golden Queen, forcing them to try to get away from the fire while Masker Mind took a blow to the head and he fell into the explosive peppers too. Jamie then got an idea.

"Blades, contain that fire around them with your cyclone attack!" he said.

"You got it!" said Blades as he did so and Blackout flew on the outer edge to help. Soon, one giant force field came up, surrounding the four villains.

"That's new," said Rachel.

"Yeah, if we insert one trap, it will only trap one villain and the others will be free," said Jamie.

"Try inserting all four at once," Blackout suggested. "Only you two can trap them."

The cousins looked at each other and nodded. "Okay," said Rachel. "Let's do it."

She got out her Earth and Fire traps and Jamie pulled out his Earth and Undead traps. "One," he said.

"Two," Rachel said.

"Three!" They and their partners cried out in unison as the four traps were inserted into the force field, successfully trapping all four criminals. With that done, they nodded to each other until they suddenly heard a train whistle that sounded just like a shriek.

"The Nightmare Express!" Rachel and Jamie cried out together as they jumped onto their partners' backs and the dragons flew fast to get to the train. They made it just as the train was taking off.

"Quickly, jump aboard!" Blackout shouted as Rachel bravely jumped on the train, something she hoped she wouldn't do again as she caught Jamie as he jumped aboard and they watched their dragon partners jump on as the train picked up speed.

With little time before the train blew up and destroyed the four mystery realms, the four of them jumped from platform to platform. Jamie nearly fell at one time, but Rachel grabbed him and Blades grabbed her while Blackout helped Blades get their Portal Masters to safety.

Rachel then saw the main car up ahead. "Come on!" she called to them. "We're almost there!"

That gave the others a bit of a confidence boost and they all made it to the main engine where the bomb was. Rachel then tossed it out of the engine compartment and Jamie kicked the bomb hard, sending it sailing off the train while Blades sent a whirlwind after it to keep it going and Blackout opened a black hole, where the bomb disappeared into before exploding, but because the black hole was closing when the bomb exploded, all they saw were bright flashes of yellow and red before the black hole closed and the Nightmare Express came to a stop.

Jamie jumped up. "We did it!" he cried out happily.

"Alright!" Rachel cheered with a huge smile as the two dragons let out roars of happiness. It was a miracle they didn't wake anyone.

"The mystery realms are safe," said Blades before he yawned. "Anyone up for a little more snoozing back at the Academy?"

Rachel and Jamie both yawned and nodded, looking very tired. Blackout chuckled and told the three of them to get on his back and he'd teleport them back to the Academy, but his passengers were already asleep by the time he did so and he found Enigma and Magna Charge awake and worriedly looking for their partners.

In a low voice, Blackout told the other two of the battle and they instantly calmed down and lifted their human partners off the dream dragon's back and settled them down on the couch before they fell back asleep again. The older dragon then smiled at his brother and tucked him into bed before going to put the four traps Enigma had gathered from Rachel and Jamie into Cloudcracker Prison before reporting to say the Mystery Gate was safe as were the four mystery realms in it. Master Eon was pleased to hear that and thanked Blackout.

"I knew you four could do it," he said proudly. "Great job."

But Blackout was asleep too by this time and Master Eon chuckled, seeing Bouncer come in while doing his night patrol. The robot gently picked up the dream dragon and carried him back to the other five sleeping figures and set him down next to Blades before heading out.

The six figures slept deeply with no more interruptions the rest of the night.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
